1. Field
Embodiments relate to a structure capable of efficiently shielding electromagnetic waves.
2. Background
Recently, as components are integrated in an electronic product and processing speeds are accelerated, performance for each component may be maximized. However, malfunctions, performance degradation, and deterioration caused by electromagnetic interference between adjacent components may be generated. Thus, shielding of electromagnetic interference (EMI) may be implemented, for example, using a metal member, to prevent electromagnetic interference between adjacent electronic components and improve performance.
In using the metal member for shielding of EMI, there may be problems associated with whether a device or an object should be widely covered, whether an adjacent device and a device not related to corresponding performance should be also covered, and whether characteristics, such as, e.g., height or material thickness, of the metal member should be considered, depending on the electronic components. As it may be difficult for the shielding of EMI to be performed completely, EMI leakage may frequently occur on a surface of a printed circuit board, at which an electronic component may be mounted and at a portion to which the above-described metal member may be coupled.